


儿时记忆

by shgran



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Orphanage, Orphans, POV Second Person, Sokovia, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgran/pseuds/shgran
Summary: 家。





	儿时记忆

你曾有一个家。我指，真正的家。

一个不大的房子，没有破旧到渗水也不会在暴风中摇摇欲坠的屋顶，也没有为了隐蔽和御寒糊上厚厚的过期报纸的窗户，有的是咕噜咕噜熬着汤盖顶散发白雾的煮锅，和贴着五彩斑斓的蜡笔画的老冰箱，运作起来声音大的如同快要断气的哮喘病人。

“来比比谁先到家！” 你嚷嚷着，将双肩包甩到背后，拔腿就往家的方向跑去，将你双胞胎妹妹尖声的抱怨和匆匆的脚步声远远丢在身后，直到你撞上迎面走开的身影。“罗马尼先生。” 你抬起头认清那人逆光的脸，揉着发痛的鼻子闷声闷气地与他打了招呼。

“皮特罗，” 罗马尼先生用他那你已经记不清的声音好笑地问你，他在街上拐角口的烘培店工作，因而身上总是带着一股面粉味，“姜戈和玛利亚告诉过你多少次不要横冲直撞了？”

“也只有四五七八次吧。” 你回答。这时候你的妹妹也终于追了上来，向他问好：“罗马尼先生。” 他笑眯眯地点了点头：“旺达，皮特罗。” 然后似乎放心许多般的离开。你不停的转头再三确认罗马尼先生已经走出听力范围，用手肘戳了戳她，得意洋洋地宣布道，这次要不是撞上了人，她才不会追的上你。炫耀的话语换来一阵嬉笑又较真的打闹。当记不清是谁终于提出暂且休战之后，你才又牵上她的手，一起走过被暖金的夕阳洒满的街道，与遇见的人一一打招呼——“罗切斯特太太”、“琴福特小姐”、“阿尔恩菲尔德先生”，在小店铺前面兜兜转转被各式各样的小玩意吸引住目光，转满齿轮就会打鼓的玩具小猴、蓝色和紫色交织编出阻挡噩梦的捕梦网、制作粗糙但又被拍着胸脯保证会带来好运的护身符。你们自由地闲逛着，浏览着，就好像你们有着全世界所有的时间，直至一次抬头时猛然意识到西边的太阳只在地平线之外堪堪露出小半个脑袋，才猛然想起母亲今天说要准备的饭菜——蘑菇汤、蒜蓉面包、或是烤肉饼，脑海中光是想象里的香味就足以叫人垂涎欲滴，于是着急地叫嚷着拉住你的妹妹被一条红色反光的塑料手镯获得了全部注意力而心不在焉的手，踏着白天寿命中最后一点的日光向家里跑去。

推开家里的那扇门的一刻，所有的回忆就如同海啸一般翻滚而来将你淹没。

他们说岁月遴选记忆，会将逝去的一切晒得焦黄，它拿着小锤不断的敲敲打打，将洁白的墙面敲得残破不堪，而当你驻足认真研究时才会隐隐发现藏在那些刮痕下的故事。它们虽然已经模糊不清，但是依旧存在。

年久失修的木门推开时会有刺耳的摩擦声，你曾经在夏日灿烂又热烈的阳光下蹲在那几阶台阶下捉蟋蟀或爬上鲜绿嫩叶的红底瓢虫，你的妹妹会走来看上一会儿，全神贯注，然后在母亲叫你们吃饭的唤声中催促充耳不闻的你将它们放生。她也曾经在那块经过精心打理过的平整草地上铺上颜色灿烂的桌布，在四边轻手轻脚地放上精致的塑料小茶杯，召唤你跟她的娃娃们一起开茶会。你嗤之以鼻又俯首听命，任她一个个地将你介绍给她们：“玛丽安，皮特罗。赛琳娜，皮特罗。巴丽斯，皮特罗。” 你挨个朝她们点首致意。

你们终于坐上家里擦拭干净的老饭桌，母亲长年累月做家务发皱泛黄却依旧温柔的手将准备好的饭菜端上桌来，热腾腾地冒着白雾。你急不可耐地伸手要去抓盘子里的烤鸡肉，被你的妹妹发现重重地拍了一下你的手背。“嘿！” 你不服气地收回手搓揉着挨打的地方，撅着嘴在餐厅油腻的空气里狠狠瞪她。“要拿叉子，皮特罗。” 她这么说，挥了挥手中反光的银叉子，前不久正泡在装满肥皂水的水池里，被家里的旧抹布擦的贼亮。父亲透过报纸的上面露出一双疲倦而慈爱的眼睛，此刻正似笑非笑地望着你们打闹，没有要插手的样子。

记忆是种神奇的东西。它会将你想要记住的画面不断的拉长、拉长，长远到你以为这一刻永远的不会过去，你会永远是那个坐在高脚凳上的淘气鬼，你的妹妹会永远在你身边和你嬉笑怒骂，你的父母也会永远准备好满满一桌的饭菜等你回家，在饭桌上有一搭没一搭地询问在学校发生的事。记忆太具有欺骗性，以至于它将这一刻拉得无限长，当你正以为可以让自己安心地陷入这茫茫的现世安稳之中时，它将其猛地斩断，分割处平整锋利，将毫无准备的你推进那火热炙烫的岩浆之中，使痛苦和哀恸侵身而上，还未来得及挣扎尖叫就被吞没。

战争就那样开始了。

谁都不知道它是怎样、为什么，或是什么时候开始的。它就那样开始了。从某一天起，你就再也不用上学了，被炸毁的教学楼外面站着穿着制服挂着抢的军人，眉头皱得足以让最强壮的橄榄球运动员也退避三舍。衣服破了就再补上，你的足球鞋早就穿得顶脚，每天晚上揉着被委屈在狭小空间里肿痛的脚趾，却怎么也等不到一双新的。也很少再有邻居跟你打招呼了，他们不再问友好地问你最近过得怎么样，或是祝福你拥有美好的一天，他们只是低着头匆匆的走过，将对政府的怨言深深地埋在心里、含在嘴里、团成团咽下去，索科维亚的大街上人人自危。你的母亲总是愁容满面，餐桌上的晚饭越来越单调粗糙，肉食越来越少，到后来只有加水又煮过无数次的菜汤上面会泛着点油光。你的父亲到家的时候越来越晚，肮脏的衣服上占满了酒气和烟味，经常为一些小事而大发脾气，在你和他较真顶嘴时他的怒火化成落在你脑袋上的巴掌。你躲进被子里，蜷缩起来，咬着嘴唇死撑着不让眼泪掉下，直到你同岁的妹妹捡走那些空酒瓶换了几个硬币之后，轻轻掀起被子的一角像条鱼一样灵活地滑进来，和你四肢交缠，紧紧拥抱。

随后炮弹袭来。

你突然间意识到你以为坚不可摧安全无比的家是多么的脆弱，屋顶倒塌，地板塌陷。硝烟味和铁锈味混合在一起刺鼻得让你无法呼吸。你攥住你妹妹的手，将她送进你的怀里。你闻着她头发上令人安心的味道，感受着她透过单薄的外衣一样在颤抖的身子，跟她说一切都会好的。

但是一切都不会好的。

她的肩膀上落满了灰白色的石灰粉，苍白的脸上有几道血色的刮痕，狼狈透顶，你知道了你自己也没好到哪里去。“皮特罗，他们死了吗？皮特罗？他们死了吗？” 她这么绝望地问着，一遍又一遍，眼睛通红，像是非要从你口中得到答案才行。

“不要看，旺达。” 你只能这么回答她。你的鼻腔酸胀，像是被烟灰和悲伤的混合物给死死堵住，只能通过喉管呼吸，声音沙哑不堪。你想哭，想大叫，想站起来狂奔，然后揪住将名字用血红的颜色写在炮弹上的罪魁祸首的领子，狠狠地问他为什么要这么做？为什么是你们？但是你什么都没有做。你什么都不能做，不是当你被困在房子的废墟里无法动弹的时候。所以你只能按住你妹妹的后脑勺，将她的眼睛埋在自己的肩窝里，抚摸着她的后背，感受她不稳的呼吸和悲伤的战栗，在她撕心裂肺的痛哭中告诉她：“不要看。”

你从未觉得自己有那么爱过你的父母。事实上，你总觉得你与他们有些格格不入，像是骨子里就带了些不同。你无法想象自己将来会长成像父亲那样的人，喝酒抽烟，用花样百出的脏话骂着报纸上同自己毫无关联的报道，咳嗽的时候像是要把充满烟气的肺整个吐出来，在溜去罗马尼先生的烘焙店时偷鸡摸狗地顺走两三个面包。你也无法想象旺达将来会和母亲一样，日夜操劳，光滑细腻的皮肤整天整日地浸在肥皂水里，握着扫把或是绞着抹布，对丈夫偶尔的暴怒逆来顺受，在他后面拾起被砸碎的瓷碗碎片。但是当你意识到你的父母已经停止了呼吸，他们再也不会说一个词，再也不会睁开眼看你一眼时，你还是感觉万箭穿心，如同有人活生生地将你血淋淋的心脏从胸膛里剖出，再捏碎。

导弹没有爆炸，而你不确定这是不是一件好事。救援的人们每搬走一块砖，你的心就响得如同惊雷。你害怕下一秒，下一秒这冷血的铁怪物就会被触发爆炸，像无数童话故事里所描写的反派，张开它那丑陋的血盆大口，地动山摇，将你们残忍地整个吞噬，骨头也不留。没有骑士会驾着白马来到，也没有仙女会挥舞她神奇的魔杖。你唯一能做的只有紧紧握住妹妹的手，而她也紧紧握着你的，十指相扣，就好像你们生来就注定如此纠缠，攀附着对方的生命成长，相辅相成，缺一不可。

三天三夜，你没有合眼。三天三夜，你等着自己被杀死。而当你再一次完好无整的站在蓝天底下的时候，你恍然觉得这都是一场梦。你回头，以为那幢房子还会好好的在那里，推开那扇吱呀作响的门，你的父母会做好责备你又拽着妹妹贪玩而回家晚了的准备。

但是这不是一场梦。你还有旺达，你这么告诉自己，这就够了。你们会活着度过这个冬天，下一个冬天，再下一个冬天。一天一天，日子总会变得没有那么难过。

孤儿院的床铺早就被占满，你们只能像大多数人一样睡在铺着报纸的地板上。地板很冷，也很挤，怎么也比不上家里那张用了快十年的二手床和洗褪色的、绣着蓝色花纹的床单。你做梦，梦到你有了超能力，穿越过茫茫的世界，奔腾的大海，寒冷的雪地，炎热的赤道，潮湿的丛林，终于找到一个地方，和平、美丽，在那里她不会受到伤害，会得到所有她值得拥有的东西。你醒来，才发现这个地方并不存在。在现实中，无论你将你怀里的妹妹抱得多紧，你还是挡不住睡在八号床上比你高半个头的小子总是投来的猥亵的目光，也暖不了她因为受寒而感冒发烧的冰冷身体。

每日的食物仅仅能够支撑活下去的动力，和饱腹根本沾不上边，能祈祷的只有今天的粥不要再半生不熟，或者不要又被孤儿院里几个强壮的恶霸们抢走每月一才分发一次的果蔬饼。你偷偷地将干面包省下来送给旺达，加上小半块你从厨房里手脚麻利地摸走的黄油，上头薄薄的一层冰霜被你的体温给融化。但她依旧好不了。

药物在这个时候的索科维亚是奢侈品中的奢侈品。所有都被拿去支援前线的士兵们，或是被有钱的富豪们买下来藏在保安严格的储物柜里。就算医务室里也许还剩下些什么，也没有人会用它来救一个无关紧要的孤儿。

但是她不是什么可以随意丢弃的人，她是你的妹妹。她是你唯一拥有的，也是你唯一剩下的亲人。

于是你经常偷溜出去，跑到市中心或者其他人多的地方，看准那些穿着大衣行色匆匆的人，目标是他们口袋里还算鼓囊的钱包。你紧张的手停不住颤抖，却还是硬着头皮上前了，到手后来不及掂量这皮夹里能有多少张钞票就不要命似的往回跑，跌跌撞撞，撞开人流，撞开小铺。你听到身后那人大喊着有贼，于是双臂摆动得更加卖力，风从你的耳边呼啸而过，喘不上气的你在消耗掉肺里最后一点氧气之前拐进了一个小弄堂，吓跑了翻垃圾的野猫，三下两下翻过围墙，然后接着跑。

有的时候就没有那么幸运了。你被人堵住，无处可逃，获得一顿不算轻的拳打脚踢，到手的几张票子也被拿走。所幸的是这个年代，政府和警局都是一盆散沙，没人在意一个“淘气”的小孩子。你顺利的从那里溜走，用路边喷泉里的水洗了受伤的脸，再一瘸一拐地往回走。

几次下来，你终于凑够了钱。你紧张地敲开药房的门买了一瓶抗生素，尽管旺达的感冒已经快要痊愈。你将它当宝贝似的揣进衣服里，在回孤儿院的路上又买了几件二手衣服，在一家地摊前停下脚步。

一个红色的手镯，塑料制成，静静地躺在那里，反射着夕阳的光。似曾相识，恍然隔世。

“多少钱？” 你开口问了，喉咙干燥，声音沙哑。得知价钱后，你在身上左掏又掏，用最后的几个钢蹦买下了它。你将它拿在手里，沉默地端详抚摸，回忆起那时放学路上，你妹妹曾在它跟前驻足留步，红褐色的眼眸里尽是温柔的渴望，却依旧乖顺地被你拉走回家吃饭——那个在地平线尽头、已经不复存在的家。

你回到孤儿院，第一件事就是在厨房打了满满一杯的水，然后催促着旺达将那颗药丸吞下去。她的手指捏着那颗小小的药丸，问你：“这是哪里来的，皮特罗？” 你没有回答，但是她知道答案。你青肿的黑眼圈，瘦削的脸颊，腿上膝盖上的淤青，这都是答案。“快吃吧。” 你重复了一遍，将水递到她的嘴边。水只是比寒冷的室温稍稍高出那么一点，但已经是你能做到的最好的了。她又盯着你看，那双深邃的眼睛看不见底，然后仰头吞了药。你认真地看着她将它吃下去，整个人顿时松了一口气，这些日子的劳累一下子涌上，一直被自己忽视的疼痛也似乎也重新席卷而来。你呲牙咧嘴地吸着冷气，从口袋里拿出那只手镯，看着你妹妹的眼睛渐渐因惊讶瞪大。

“皮特罗！” 她叫着，从你的手里飞快地夺过它。你看到她漂亮的眼角溢出泪水，疲倦地将她搂进自己的怀里。“不要哭，旺达，不要哭……” 你这么喃喃地说着，觉得眼前的世界忽明忽暗。她的手指插进你的头发里，揪弄着，就像以前她无数次这么揪你的头发责骂你不该吃那么多糖。“如果妈妈还在的话，她也会给你买的。” 你补充了一句，似乎是想替你的行为辩护。她哭得更加厉害，你记不清这不是你们流离失所之后她第一次哭，但你知道你愿意做任何事让她从此不再落下一滴眼泪。于是你和她依偎在墙角，发黄的墙上石灰剥落，你亲吻掉她脸上的泪水。

“一切都会好的，” 你说，“我爱你。”


End file.
